Kurama's Surprised B Day Party
by hikibou YYH43
Summary: kurabo Everybody is planning a surprise party for Kurama but will he find out about it or will he find his true feelings(w new and improved last chapter)
1. Horrid Lying and a suspicious Kitsune

A/N: Hey this Kelly and Val again. If you didn't check out our first fanfic check it out. Its called Shrink its super funny. Ok on with the story.  
  
k:Val has not much to say so on with the story.  
  
KURAMAS BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!  
  
It was May 15th. Every one but Kurama was at Koenmas office. In just five days it would be Kurama's birthday. Every one knew he didn't care much for his birthday and didn't celibrate it. They all wanted to do something special for his birthday. They were all planing a surprise party for Kurama.  
  
"I think we should get chocolate cake" said Kuwabara  
  
"No I want vanilla" said Yusuke  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want it's what Kuramam wants that is important." said Botan.  
  
"Fine" Yusuke mummbled.  
  
"Ok, so where should we go for his party?" asked Botan  
  
"Oh Botan I know this place that just opened. Its called Anseur Hotel. They have a ballroom we can rent called Cassity. Its a great place." said Keiko  
  
"Thats a great idea Keiko" said Botan  
  
"Hey no one makes such a big fuss about my birthday" cried Kuwabara  
  
"Shut up you ningen" barked Hiei  
  
Just then Kurama walked in.  
  
"What are you all doing here" Kurama in his calm voice said  
  
"Oh... Well... You see... Um.. We were just.. uhhhhh" Botan said while blushing  
  
"What Miss Smooth is trying to say is we were just going over some things" said Koenma  
  
"Why didn't I here about this?" asked Kurama  
  
"Didn't Kuwabara tell you" said Hiei  
  
"No" replied Kurama  
  
Hiei hit Kuwabara over the head as hard as he could and said " I told you to tell him "  
  
"No you didn't... Uh I mean sorry I'll remember nxt time." said Kuwabara confused  
  
"Oh well what do we have to go over?" said Kurama  
  
"Um.. Well.. Uh spirit world a well you see it um a safe. Thanks to all of you spirit detetives it is safe thank you. Thats all thank you for comming ." Koenma studdered  
  
"Why is Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuro here." asked Kurama  
  
"Well.. We..Uh. Just came to stop by and see what you all were up to" they all said.  
  
"Oh.. Ok lets go then" said Kurama  
  
"Ok um we'll meet you out there" said Hiei  
  
"Ok" said Kurama walking out the door  
  
"Ok heres the plan we meet here at O 6 hours" Botan said  
  
"What does that mean?" said Kuwabara  
  
"It mean we are going to meet back here at 6 am tomorrow morning you baka" said Hiei  
  
"6 AM" yelled Kuwabara  
  
"Shut up you ningen just do it" growled Hiei  
  
"Fine" mumbled Kuwabara  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
a/n: MUHAHAHAHAHA I convinced Val to make it a Kurama and Botan fic. sorta! Evil Feeny!! Oh well. I gots some mure Yu-Gi-Oh cards some are VERY good!! Muhahahaha  
  
K: So do u love Kurama as much as I do  
  
V: Of coarse!  
  
Kur: I feel so Loved!  
  
K: Thats cauz u are  
  
V: review  
  
K: I take All and so does Val cauz she wrote the whole thing but -_-;; anyways...  
  
V: Yeah Review, Flames, Suggestions, comments, hellos, good byes, presents for Kurama, random things, a rant on how much you love Kurama, or how much u hate him  
  
K: I dont think that is possible to hate my little Kitsune!!  
  
V: Well what are u waiting for...  
  
K: shoo and go review  
  
H: hn.. 


	2. Morning Plans

A/N: Hello again. How is every one. Good? Well I like to thank all our reviewers. So thank you Botan and Kurama Lover, Angelbird12241, Kurama- freak, and New Moon1. So on with our next chapter.  
  
K: K lets get started V: Lets. Oh yeah my friend Kelly is going to beautiful Hawaii so its goin to be just me(Val) for a while ok.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was six in the morning and every one was half asleep.  
  
"Ok lets get started" Koenma said  
  
"Alright lets start with the food" Kuwabara said  
  
Every one started to name some food  
  
"Pizza"  
  
"Cake"  
  
"Chips"  
  
"Dip"  
  
"Chocolate"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT" Hiei yelled "I think we should have sweet snow"  
  
"Fine we'll get 'Sweet Snow' " Koenma stated  
  
"Good" Hiei said happily  
  
"Right then what kind ok cake should we get?"Koenma asked  
  
"Vanilla" Yusuke said  
  
"No chocolate" Kuwabara said  
  
"Nooo Vanilla" Yusuke said angerly  
  
"CHOCOLATE" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"VANILLA" Yusuke  
  
"CHOCOLATE" Kuwabara yelled  
  
They both got up and started fighting. Every one ignored them figuring there was nothing they could do to stop them. They tumbled out into the hall and every one could here glass falling on the floor and them hitting against the walls. Every one just ignored them.  
  
"Um well ok does any one know what kind of cake Kurama likes?" Koenma asked  
  
"Spirit Sword" could be heard from the office about one minute later they heard Spirit Gun.  
  
"He likes Vanilla" Hiei said  
  
"Well ok then we'll get Vanilla" Koenma said  
  
Every one heard a crash in the hall they all ran out and looked at Kuwabara lying there witha black and blue eye and cuts all over him. They all gazed at Yusuke as if he was an alien. Both Shizuro and Hiei walked up to him and pat Yusuke on the back and said "Thank you" while they shook his hand. Every one fell yo the ground and then they all walked into the office. Except for Kuwabara who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Ok well we all decided on vanilla Yusuke" Botan Said  
  
"Yes" Yusuke cheered  
  
Kuwabara walked in.  
  
"What kind of cake our we getting" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Vanilla" Yusuke said cheerfully  
  
"What! I went threw all that trouble for nothing!"  
  
"Yep" Hiei laughed  
  
"SHUT UP SHRIMP" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Make me" Hiei said  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU" Kuwabara said while swingging his fist at him.  
  
Before Kuwabara reached him Hiei had punched him in the face and was flat on the floor. He stayed there.  
  
"Well any way does any one know how old Kurama is?  
  
There was a moment of scilence  
  
"Uh. I think he is turning 16" Yusuke said  
  
"Thats in human years" Botan said  
  
"He is like 300" Kuwabara said  
  
"A... Well... We'll get back on that" Botan said  
  
"Ok then a on to the next subject" Koenma said  
  
"Oh yes me and Keiko got the resevations on his birthday at 2:00pm" Botan said  
  
"Wait how will we get him there?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Um.. Well we could always knock him out and drag him there so when he wakes up he will already be there" Kuwabara said  
  
"A I don't think so Kuwabara" Botan said  
  
"Hiei can control him with my jagan eye" Yusuke said  
  
"I can only control weak minded humans like you" Hiei said  
  
"HEY I'M NOT WEAK MINDED" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Stop fighting for like 5 minutes" Shizuro said  
  
"We can gag him and tie him up" Kuwabara said  
  
"We can blind fold him then shuve him into a car and drive him there" Yusuke said  
  
"Why don't we just say some one left some thing there and walk there with him" Botan said  
  
"Well scince thats the only normal thing all of us can think of we'll have to do that" Koenma said ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well that went wll didn't it. I still like the knock him out and drag him there. Didn't you? Please review. Now then lets take this time to say bye to my dear friend Kelly.  
  
H: I wont miss her V: You should H: Well I don't V :We can take you out of the story K: Yeah, or do what ever we want to you so say bye to me OR ELES!!! H: Bye ningen K: Good bye mortals I will miss you all. P.S review V: Bye H: Hn 


	3. Kitchen Drama

A/N: Sry I couldn't update sooner but you know with the huge black out through out half America I couldn't get on my computer, but we did get a nice view of the stars. Me and my faimly went on the roof. So fun. Sry to report kelly is in Hawaii now so its just me so little conversation. Oh yeah thank you The Talking Purple Flamingo, Dark-Koomrie,and Kuramasblackrose for reviewing. Kurama-freak the second chaoter is on that page just scroll down a little. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It was 7:30 am.Yukina, Yusuke, Shizuro, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan were in the park lying on the grass and catching up on some needed sleep. Kurama walked by.  
  
"Hey gu.. Ah Kuwabara what happened to your face?" Kurama said  
  
"Oh, nothing me and Yusuke got into a little fight no big deal" Kuwabara replied  
  
"I wouldn't call it a fight. A fight is when two people hit each other you did not touch Yusuke. You were just like a punching bag" Hiei said  
  
"SHUT UP SHRIMP" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied  
  
"Kuwabara I think your face couldn't take much more fighting leave Hiei alone" Kurama said  
  
"What time is it?" Keiko asked  
  
"Um... 7:35" Kurama said looking at his watch  
  
"AH 7:35 WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Keiko yelled  
  
Every one but Yusuke, Yukina, and Hiei ran off.  
  
"Shouldn't you go" Hiei said  
  
"Na. I don't feel like going today" Yusuke said plus koenma wanted us to go shopping for some food for the party.  
  
"WHAT I DON'T SHOP" Hiei yelled  
  
"Well you are today" Yusuke said  
  
"Fine. Yukina want to come?" Hiei said  
  
"Na. I'm going to go home" Yukina said  
  
"Ok meet you there" Hiei said  
  
Yusuke and Hiei went to the super market. They grabed a shopping cart and ran in.  
  
"Ok... Lets see chips, dip, cake mix, ice cream, eggs, milk, oil, and chocolate" Yusuke said reading down the shopping list.  
  
They started to walk down the iles.  
  
"Flour, sugar, turkey, soda. What is all this?" Hiei asked  
  
"Its food" Yusuke said grabbing some eggs and milk  
  
They walked down the ice cream ile.  
  
Hiei's eyes were fully opened "Sweet Snow"  
  
"Yeah grab some and lets go I'll be in ile 7" Yusuke said  
  
Yusuke went to ile 7 not relizing he left Hiei in the ice cream ile he grabbed some chocolate and oil. He saw Hiei come with 2 gallons of ice cream. Hiei put them in the cart. They heard on the speakers "Cathy we're out of ice cream bring some to ile 3" Hiei listen nervously.  
  
"HIEI YOU ATE ALL THE ICE CREAM!" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Um.. Yeah" Hiei replied  
  
"AND DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY!!!" Yusuke said  
  
"Sure I did in the cart. See 2 gallons what ever those are" Hiei said  
  
"Ok lets just get the rest of the stuff and go" Yusuke said  
  
They grabbed the stuff, paid for it and left. They went to Yusuke's house.  
  
"Ok now we have to bake the cake" Yusuke said  
  
"Bake?" Hieie said "What is bake?"  
  
"Um make the cake" Yusuke said  
  
"Its not made" Hiei said  
  
"Um.. No" Yusuke replied  
  
"Oh no I forgot the chocolate" Yusuke said "Follow there direction carfully and you will do good."  
  
"Ok" Hiei said as Yusuke ran back to the store  
  
"Ok lets see. Pour mix into large bowl" Hiei took out a big bowl and poured the mix in. "Wow this will be easy. Ok step two add 3 eggs. WHAT THE HELL ARE EGGS?" Hiei looked through the frige and took out the box that said eggs on it. He took three out and threw them in. Hiei didn't brake the eggs before putting them in. "Alright easy. Step three put in teaspoon of oil" He took out the oil after looking for it for about ten minutes" He dumped the whole bottle in (including the bottle). "K no problem. Step four put in one cup milk. MILK? Ok I think I saw it in the frige." Hiei looked in the frige and took out the milk and a cup and pour the milk into the cup and then poured it into the bowl. "Ok step five add ant little thing you want into your cake" Hiei walked out side and looked around. "Oh yes bugs are small" Hiei grabbed a hand full of bugs and but them into the bowl. "Now mix for five minutes and put in oven for 1/2 an hour at 350 degrees "Ok done now all I have to do is wait" Hiei sat on the couch for an 1/2 an hour and took the cake out "OW" Hiei yelled throwing the cake to the counter. "That stuff is hot" Yusuke walked in.  
  
"Sorry I took so long the line was so long. Oh your done let me try" Yusuke said taking a bite out of the cake "MMM not bad did you put any thing in it?"  
  
"Nope just the thing it said oh and some bugs" Hiei said  
  
"WHAT" Yusuke said  
  
"Some bugs" Hiei repeated  
  
"BUGS" Yusuke said spitting out the cake "YOU CAN'T PUT BUGS IN A CAKE"  
  
"Why. You ningens eat any thing" Hiei said  
  
"Not bugs thats gross" Yusuke said throwing the cak out the window. Hiei watched the cake fly out the window and knock some one out.  
  
"EWW I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Um.."  
  
"THATS SO GROSS"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"The cake"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT IT"  
  
"You knock some one out with it"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Look"  
  
They both looked out the window and saw a girl lying on the side walk with the cake next to it.  
  
"Oops" Yusuke said ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: I thout the cke sounded pretty good. Oh yeah the have a big problem she should have been at school so this a message through out the world stay in school and you won't get hit in the head withe a cake in a metal bowl so listen to my warning.  
  
H: I want them to get hit V: Shut up Hiei now cause of you the readers are left in suspence H: Good V: SHUT UP H: Don't yell at me *opening his jagan eye* V: Ok bye call 911 please H: Come back here Valerie V: Please review 


	4. Girl Problems

A/N: Thank you Botan and Kurama Lover, Akiko Kimora, Dr. Hannah, Dark- Koomrie, The Talking Purple Flamingo, Kurama-freak, Zoutou, and Misao-chan2 for reviewing. Well lets see were did we leave off oh yes when the girl was hit by the cake. Ok let us start.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH HER?" Yusuke yelled  
  
"I DON'T KNOW YOU KNOCKED HER OUT" Hiei yelled back to him.  
  
The girl lied on the couch. She started to wake up Hiei took a pan and knocked her again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Well if she saw us she could have us arrested or something" Hiei said  
  
"Well theres nothing we can do now so what should we do with her" Yusuke said  
  
"We could just leave her on like a bench or something and make like she just fell a sleep" Hiei said  
  
"Na she could be hurt or not wake up" Yusuke said  
  
"So" Hiei said  
  
"I know when people don't want there babies the put them in baskets and leave them on door steps we could do the same with her" Yusuke suggested  
  
"Um I think she has a faimly who would like to keep her" Hiei said  
  
"Then what do we do?" Yusuke said  
  
"Um.. We could just kill her" Hiei said  
  
"Na. After a while the police will look for her and its to hard to hide the body" Yusuke said  
  
"Oh" Hiei said tring to think of something eles  
  
"Hmmm we could put her on the door step of the hospital" Yusuke said  
  
"How are we going to get her there?" Hiei said  
  
"I know" Yusuke said grabbing a large trash bag  
  
"Alright I get what what your saying, but we'll clean up later" Hiei said  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT WE'RE GOING TO PUT HER IN THE BAG AND DRAG HER TO THE HOSPPITAL" Yusuke said  
  
"Oh ok" Hiei said  
  
"Ok lets go" Yusuke said dragging her out of the room  
  
"Alright" Hiei said  
  
They got out of the house and went down a block. They stopped to rest and left her on the curve and went into a near by store to get a bottle of water. They walked out and saw a garbage truck drive bty with the girl in it.  
  
"See we could have just done that with her body if we killed her but nooo we couldn't just kill her and get it over with. Thats it but you had to be nice and"  
  
"OK HIEI I GET IT LETS JUST GO GET HER" Yusuke said running to the truck  
  
They ran for about a mile and then the truck stopped and they got the girl.  
  
"Glad thats over" Hiei said  
  
"Well we could have been done sooner but you didn't even try" Yusuke said  
  
"What can I say I don't care much for ningens" Hiei said folding his arms  
  
"Alright the hospital is two blocks down that way" Yusuke said starting to walk to the hospital  
  
"Can I help you young boys" said a old man  
  
"No thats fine" Yusuke said  
  
"Oh come on you guys look tired and its not you hidding a body in there" the man said  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU" Hiei yelled  
  
"He's crazy don't listen to him" Yusuke said  
  
"Um.. Ok then good day" the man said walking away  
  
"Hiei shut up your going to get us arrested" Yusuke said  
  
"Sorry" Hiei said in a mean way  
  
They walked to the hospital and put her in front of the door and walked away  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Whats wrong hiei?" Yusuke said  
  
"I wanted to kill her" Hiei said in a sad way  
  
"Some other time Hiei" Yusuke said reashering him  
  
"Ok" Hiei said  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it. Its like 4 am so I'm kinda tired. Kelly will be home soon so we'll have a conversation soon. Ok then heres the deal if I dont get at least 5 reviews I won't contiue so review. Bye Bye 


	5. Invitations

A/N: Ok Kelly is coming home tomorrow so I have to finish this chapter today then she has to write a chapter all by her-self. Um.. thanx Kurama- freak, Botan and Kurama Lover, Kuramafangrl4eva, and Dark Koorime708. Ok lets start the next chapter.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Every one was home from school.  
  
"So how did the cake go you guys" Botan asked  
  
"Um... Fine" Yusuke said  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT ABOUT THE"  
  
"Shut up Hiei" Yusuke said "Wheres Kurama?" He asked  
  
"Um.. Im not sure we kinda pushed him into the lake on the way here to talk to you" Botan said  
  
"Oh. Well ok so he should be here soon?" Hiei asked  
  
"Yeah" Keiko said  
  
Just then the door burst opened  
  
"Thanx guys" Kurama said  
  
"Kurama your all wet why is that" Hiei asked  
  
"Ask Botan" Kurama said  
  
"Sorry come sit next to me" Botan said  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Kuwabara said  
  
"I'll get some snacks" Yusuke said  
  
"Ok" Kuwabara said  
  
Yusuke came out with two bags of chips, ten candy bars, a twelve pack of sodas, and a gallon of ice cream. Of course Hiei grabbed the ice cream and ate it in no time.  
  
"I'm bored" Yusuke said throwing a bunch of chips at Kuwabara  
  
"HEY" Kuwabara said throwing a soda at his head  
  
Just then Koenma appered  
  
"You four have a mission today" he said pointing at Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
  
"Ok" They all said walking into a portal leading them to where ever they had to go.  
  
"Ok lets make the invatations" Botan said  
  
"Right then who do we have to invite" Keiko said  
  
"I made a list" Botan said pulling out a rather large sheet of paper  
  
After an hour the were done reading the list and started to write out invatations.  
  
"How old is kurama?" Keiko asked  
  
"Just put like 316" Botan said  
  
"Ok" Keiko said  
  
After a few hours they finished and the boys were back  
  
"Whats with all the letter" Kurama asked  
  
"Um.. just a few pen pal letters" Botan said  
  
"Botan there like 100 of them" Kurama said  
  
"Yeah well I got a lot of friends" Botan said  
  
"Ok" Kurama said "I have to go see ya guys" He said leaving  
  
"Wow you guys how many people did you invite" Yusuke said looking through the letters "Touya, Rinku, Chu. These are the people we fought in the tournament  
  
"Yeah but the ones that are alive" Botan said  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: A villian get together how fun this should be good. Ok the next chapter is going to be Kelly's. Please review or you can give Kurama a present. Ok its like 3 am. I'm always up late. kk bye 


	6. Shopping and love

A/N: Well Hi I am Back and I couldn't be happier!!! I thank all our reviewers (I cant name em at the moment because well the internet is messed up) Disclaimer: Dunt own nuttin Ya hear so yeah!!  
  
K: CONVO TIME  
  
V: YAY  
  
H: Hn  
  
K: U R MAD  
  
H: no  
  
V: U are Bloated  
  
H: no  
  
K: U R Constipated  
  
H: hn  
  
K&V: hehehehehehe  
  
Kur: I am ever so glad you are back Kelly  
  
K: And I am Glad to be back with you  
  
Kur: I'm glad to hear it  
  
H: stupid Kitsune  
  
V: Where did I go?  
  
K: I dunno but me and Kurama were about to get married  
  
V: WHAT?? REALLY!!  
  
Kur: now i di...  
  
K: NO FOOLISH MORTAL  
  
V: DIDN'T I SAY NEVER CALL ME MORTAL  
  
K: Hn  
  
H: STOP STEALING MY LINE  
  
Kur: calm yourself Hiei  
  
K: read and review please  
  
V: she said the magic word!!  
  
(warning may get a tad bit touchy)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~  
  
Later in the day Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina went shopping for their dresses and for Kurama's presents. They decided to make it a formal party.  
  
After tedious(no clue what that means) hours of shopping each of the girls got their appropiate dress and gift for Kurama.  
  
Botan got a dark blue dress that goes down to her knees. It has stringy straps and made out of silk. She looked radiant in it. She got Kurama a bar of soap. But no just any soap, rose sented soap, that if rubbed apon bruises and open/internal wounds it would heal them.  
  
Keiko got a pink dress that flowed to her feet, with a long slit up to mid thigh, it had no straps. She got Kurama a emerald green long sleeve button down shirt to bring out his eyes.  
  
Shizuru got a black cocktail dress. She got Kurama candle shaped sented roses.  
  
Yukina got a white dress. It flowed to mid calf and had thick straps. She got Kurama vanilla roses.  
  
After saying good bye to her friends Botan made her way to her room in Rekai. When she got in she threw her stuff on her chair and got changed into her pjs. She sat staring out the window thinking.  
  
'I hope Kurama isn't feeling left out. I would feel terrible if he was hurting because of this.'  
  
she then saw a flash of red and as soon as it came it had left. She thought nothing of it.  
  
'Kurama has been a bit distant ever since I pushed him into the lake. But he looked so cute soaking wet!'  
  
She chuckled at the thought  
  
'He is such a sweet guy I feel so good doing something for someone like him'  
  
she sighed  
  
"You love him don't you?" Koenma said quietly  
  
"Yes actually I do. He is perfect!" she responded  
  
"Well he's here!"  
  
"What for what reason?"  
  
"You left your jacket with him"  
  
"Oh well I'll just go get it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs. As soon as she turned the corner she bumped into something.  
  
"Wow there are you okay? In such a rush to where?" Kurama said catching Botan before she fell to the floor.  
  
Blushing madly Botan mumbled a few words "fine fine, sorry for bumping into you. I was in a rush to see you... I mean to get my jacket and yeah"  
  
"Great vocabulary Botan"  
  
"NO need for sarcasm Kurama,"  
  
"Sorry" he apologized blushing  
  
"no I was just kidding" turning redder  
  
"Oh uh ok then here is your jacket"  
  
"thank you Kurama that was very sweet of you"  
  
"No biggie"  
  
Both were as red as Kurama's hair  
  
"well ok bye"  
  
"BYe"  
  
Before Kurama could turn around Botan hugged him.  
  
"Thanks again" she said  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Botan let hime go. She turned around to see Koenma smiling at her.  
  
"How long were you there for?" Botan asked  
  
"Oh long enough"  
  
Now botan was even redder and she stormed up to her room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~  
  
A/N: Sorry it isnt the usual funny but I promised some Botan and Kurama. So yeah!!  
  
Words in Kelly Vocabulary: And, Uh, Oh, MUHAHAHA, Mortals, Foolish, um, huh, yeah and dude!!  
  
K: Mushy Gushy I know  
  
V: I hat mushy gushy  
  
K: To bad  
  
V: Well next chapter isn't gonna be so lovey dovey  
  
KUr: Pursonally I like Mushy gushy stuff  
  
V: It's just to your bennifit  
  
Whole cast anime fall  
  
H: Stupid Kitsune should have seen that comming  
  
K: Oh well eh  
  
V: sorry if this is a bit disorriented cause it is 6:31 and me and my friends pulled a all nighter  
  
K: Yeah and I aint even tired  
  
H: hn  
  
Kur: please wonderful reviewers review  
  
K: Yes please  
  
V: we take everything!!  
  
H: hn 


	7. Invitations

A/n: lets make this short thank you all ok bye  
  
K: Co...  
  
V:Convo time your fav time  
  
K: its...  
  
H: your favorite part  
  
K: I lo...  
  
Kur: I love Kurama  
  
V: Wait?  
  
K: Am I that...  
  
H: Predictable...  
  
Kur: Yes  
  
K: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME  
  
V: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
H: stupid ni...  
  
Kur: DONT EVEN....  
  
V: FINISH THAT!!  
  
K: I bet you all rehearsed that  
  
Kur: Please read and review  
  
V: We take everything  
  
K: everything BUT mimicking  
  
H: hn  
  
MIYUKI TARUKANE SAKYO ZERu JIN rando  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hiei your going to have to deliver the invitations" Koenma said  
  
"WHAT! WHY ME?" Hiei asked  
  
"Because we have to give them to the villians and they will kill every one else besides you" Koenma said handing him the invitations  
  
"Fine" Hiei said walking into the portal to demon world  
  
Later  
  
"Lets see whos first" Hiei said looking at the names. The first name was Jin. Hiei walked over to his house and knocked open the door being to lazy to ring the door bell.  
  
"What do you want" Jin said  
  
"Your invited to a birthday party... a surprise party" Hiei said  
  
"for whom?"  
  
"Kurama....and if you dont go I will kill you slowly and painfully!"  
  
He took the invitation and slamed the door in his face  
  
"BAKA!!" Hiei shouted  
  
He then walked more like ran at gods speed to Touya's house.  
  
"Your invited to a party. Come or die your choice" Hiei said to Touya and walked out  
  
Hiei went over to Zeru's house and instead of knocking he broke the door off its hinges.  
  
"I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE SO I LEAVE THE INVITATION HERE AND WHEN I LEAVE YOU COME AND GET IT! IF YOU DONT ATTEND I WILL BURN THAT CLOWN MASK OF YOURS AND MAKE YOU SING BARNEY STARK NAKED TO ALL OF NINGENKAI, REKAI, AND MAKAI!!"  
  
and with that Hiei ran even faster (if possible) to Rando's temple.  
  
"Ok Rando I respect you for trying to kill Yusuke and that Baka Kuwabara so your invited to a birthday party and if you don't come I will kill you with a tooth pick so it will be so horribly painful that you would kill your self so hope to see you there" Hiei said and walked over too Shishi Wakamaru's house.  
  
Hiei shoved the invitation in his hand. "Take it or die. Do what it says or die!"  
  
"Uh OK?"  
  
"Oh and dont steal anyones soul with that sword of yours, well except Kuwabara"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
"Bye" He was gone off to the unknown house of Miyuki.  
  
"Ok heres the deal your invited to a birthday party and since your a girl I can't kill you so I'll have to hire a hit man. See you there hopefully." Hiei said and left grabbing a sandwich she had out.  
  
Hiei then went to Tarukane house next.  
  
"Oh You!!"  
  
"It's YOU"  
  
"NO ya think Tamatoe!"  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A TOMATOE"  
  
"Dumb question TOMATOE"  
  
"WHAT do u want"  
  
"Well Tomatoe EVEN THOUGH you kidnapped my SISTER! I will let you attend Kurama's Party. Take the invitation and go I will kill you this time."  
  
"Fine Shrimp!"  
  
"HEY THERES ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN CALL ME SHRIMP AND NOT GET AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
"Yeah Sure Whatever" and he slammed the door in his face  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was teaching the door some of his oh so colorful language before zipping off to The Tuguro brothers house.  
  
"Ok I hate you both but your invited to Kuramas party and if you don't come I will try to kill you Dragon of the Darkness Flame and if it doesn't kill you it will surely hurt you" Hiei said  
  
"Long time no Hiei" The Tuguro brothers said  
  
"Yes I haven't seen you since we beat your team" Hiei said smirking  
  
"Ok we'll be there" The Tuguro brothers said trying to rush him out  
  
Hiei delivered the rest of the invitations and went home. The party was tomorrow.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Howdy Like! Guess what next chapter is!! Well Ill leave you pondering  
  
K: Not much to say  
  
V: Whatever we do say its all stupid  
  
H: hn  
  
Kur: Please review  
  
V: We take everything  
  
K: and remember no mimickings  
  
Kur: I dont think they'd do that to you love!  
  
K: Oh kk Kurama  
  
H: hn 


	8. Tounge Tied

A/N: this might be the last chapter...MIGHT!!!!  
  
K:anyway sorry people we dont have spell check on the program were using!!  
  
V: snoooorreee  
  
K: I know your not asleep  
  
Kur: we dont feel like convo time so review and read please  
  
H: hn  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Every one was getting the party set up.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT HIEI A LEAST GET A LITTLE DRESSED UP" Botan yelled  
  
"No thanks" Hiei said walking out of the ball room to pick up the cake  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped on him trying to get a tie on him.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"  
  
The suceeded only to have Hiei take it off and burn it on fire.  
  
"grrr" botan grrred " I WANT THIS TO BE PERFECT OR I WILL SLAY YOU!"  
  
"I would like to see you try"  
  
Just then Botan moved over to Hiei. Picked him up from his collar took a near by tooth pick and shoved it up his nose "NOW YOU WILL GET A TIE PUT IT ON AND LIKE IT!!"  
  
and in god like speed Hiei went over to Yusuke pulled off his tie and put it on himself. Too bad he didn't know how to put it on and it ended up around his tounge.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PUT THIS THING ON" Hiei yelled taking the tie off his tounge  
  
"Give it here Hiei" Botan said grabbing the tie and put it on Hiei.  
  
"I'll kill you all for this" Hiei said while going to get the cake.  
  
Kuwabara was with Kurama...  
  
"Kuwabara I don't want to go on the roller coaster" Kurama said looking up at the rust, unsafe, high roller coaster.  
  
"Come on it will be fun" Kuwabara said  
  
"We're going to die on that thing" Kurama said  
  
"No we're not" Kuwabara said pulling Kurama towards it  
  
Just then the roller coaster broke down. I mean really broke down the tracks and the bars just fell to the floor.  
  
"See Kuwabara we we're going to die on that can we please go home" Kurama said  
  
"Um... Ok but first I want to go to the mall" Kuwabara said  
  
"Fine but hurry up" Kurama said  
  
At the party...  
  
"Ok were almost ready" Shizuru said  
  
"Call Kuwabara and tell him he can bring Kurama here" Yusuke said  
  
At the mall...  
  
*Ring Ring* Kuwabara picked up his cell  
  
"Hello" Kuwabara said  
  
"Baka bring Kurama to the party" Hiei said  
  
"Ok" Kuwabara said  
  
"Kuwabara who was that" Kurama asked  
  
"No one. Oh crap I left some thing some where" Kuwabara said  
  
"Where" Kurama said  
  
"Um.. Some where" Kuwabara said  
  
"Ok" Kurama said  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well this isnt going to be the last chapter obviously!!  
  
V: We are gonna watch a cowboy bebop marathon of the last 2 episodes!!  
  
H: that isnt a Marathon Baka  
  
V: I AM NO BAKA  
  
K: YES YoU ArE  
  
V: No  
  
K: YOu FeLl iN lOvE wItH HiEi  
  
V: soo....  
  
H: hn  
  
K: aW lOvE BiRdIeS  
  
Kur: Uh Kel are you typing like that on purpose  
  
K: nO wHy?  
  
V: AH LOVE BIRDS  
  
H: (chuckling)  
  
Kur: Just review!! 


	9. Dont even try to read this chapter

A/N: Ok this might be the last chapter MIGHT!! still not sure -_-;; Anyways.... We accept anonymous reviews now I fixed it!! And I am PROUD!! oh and Val and I are going to be in this chapter and sadly I cant be Kuramas Girlfried (goes and crys in the corner)  
  
Any more things to attend to? Oh can ya all stop saying we are wierd cause we already know that your just wasting typing space telling us something we already know!  
  
K: I HATE KARASU!!  
  
V: psst hes gay! no offence but its kinda ew  
  
Kur: (in hysterics) AWWWWW  
  
H: (trips Kurama) Kistune hes dead stop being a Baka  
  
Kur: I know Im just adding a bit of umph to the convo  
  
V: (wispering to kelly) trying to take acting lessons again  
  
K: (wispering to Val) yup  
  
Kur: actually Kel Bel I quit  
  
K: what did you call me  
  
H: K E L B E L  
  
K: ok DIE EVIL POND SCUM!!  
  
V: uhh dont you have the wrong person  
  
K: (is not chasing Kurama but Hiei suddenly breaks off to run after Kurama)....  
  
.......  
  
K: (after 5 hours of chasing Kurama she finally catches him)  
  
V: glad thats over  
  
H: hn  
  
K: NOW YOU....  
  
Kur: AHHHH  
  
K: (she takes off her scowl and puts on a big smile with rainbow eyes and everthing... then she kisses him) Ha you thought I was gonna kill you  
  
V: EW EW EW EW EW GROSS  
  
H: hn  
  
Kur: (smirking)  
  
K: Uh hehehehe read please and review it makes us happy when we get reviews!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama walked to the party. Me and Kelly were there waiting, wearing our new beautiful dresses. They walked in and a loud "SURPRISE" went through the room. Everone was there Kurama jumed back.  
  
"Whats this" Kurama said  
  
"Happy birthday Kurama" Botan said walking to him  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
"Uh..." (BIG sweatdrop) "OH BIRTHDAY that would be today wouldn't it.. uh hehehe... thanks Botan for doing this for me"  
  
"^-^ Your Welcome"  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes  
  
then a cough was heard from the back "HEY WHAT ABOUT US? DONT WE DESERVE CREDIT!" It was (ahem) Valerie and Kelly  
  
"But YOU didnt even do anything!" Kuwabara bellowed  
  
"DIE!!" Valerie yelled and then all of a sudden Kuwabara was dead with crows picking at his liver.  
  
then the liver grew back and the crows eat again and so on....  
  
"Oh yes we couldnt have done this without out you. thank you very much I wanted this to be perfect" Botan said politley  
  
"Yes whatever LETS DANCE!!" Kelly screamed  
  
So they danced and danced untill they had to pee. There was A BIG humongous line but only at the girls bathroom. Somehow (like always) the boys bathroom seemed empty even though the boys had to pee also. And poor poor Botan was ALL THE WAy AT THE BACK OF THE LINE.  
  
"Oh man I gotta pee" she complained  
  
Just then Kelly and Val walked by.  
  
"HAHAHAHA YOU ARE AT THE END OF THE LINE" Kelly made fun of Botan  
  
"Oh fuck this Im going in the boys bathroom" so she went in the boys bathroom  
  
Just then Kelly and Val slipped some 'Instant Pee Juice' in Kurama's drink.  
  
Kurama stupidly drank some then dropped his drinking while running to the bathroom.  
  
Botan was in there (by herself) "Oh man this feels good" Just then she heard someone come in "OH SHIT"  
  
Kurama rushed in and went to the flushy things (being a girl I have no clue what there names are) "Uh... whoes there?" he asked when he senced a fimilar ki and he knew it wasnt a guy.  
  
"Uh.." Botan was screwed  
  
Outside Kelly and Val had there ears to the door laughing hysterically.  
  
"Are you descent?" Botan Asked  
  
"Botan what are you doing here"  
  
"well... I had to pee and there was a long line in the girls bathroom so I decided to come in here"  
  
"OK-_-;;"  
  
They blushed and blushed until both of them looked like Kurama's hair.  
  
and then they heard laughing...  
  
"damn authers" Botan  
  
Kurama chuckled "ah always filled with surprises so milady would you like to dance with me," he took her hand and kissed it. 'She is so beuatiful and thoughtful to do this hole thing for me' Kurama stared into her eyes. She stared back. He stared. She stared and finally he stared to move his head towards her.  
  
'Oh my god he is going to kiss me!' Finally his lips met hers and they shared a LONG PASSONATE kiss.  
  
"SAPPIENESS IN THE BATHROOM!!" shouted Kelly, while Val pointed and laughed at them.  
  
Everyone turned to the boys bathroom.  
  
"GO KURAMA" Yusuke yelled earning a slap from Keiko.  
  
and for some odd reason Hiei had a VERY SMALL smile on his face.  
  
Kuwabara was still dead and still getting his liver picked out by crows.  
  
Kurama and Botan blushed as red as blood. Even though a blush kinda is blood!  
  
So finally everyone did there buisness. And the tricky authoress ran around but nobody knew what they were doing. Then they all realized THEY HAD TO PEE...  
  
...again  
  
so everyone dashed to the bathroom except Kurama who somehow resisted Kelly and Val's 'instant pee potion'  
  
"DAMN THAT KITSUNE" Val yelled  
  
Kelly got a smug smile " TIME TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!!"  
  
Everyone was excited and went to the main ballroom but then they realized they still had to pee so yet again they went to the bathrooms.  
  
"Oh well I guess we will have to open them without them" Botan exclaimed  
  
So Kurama opened the presents. He got instant pee potion from the authors, (you know what he got from the girls) a punching bag from Yusuke, a video game from Kuwabara, a Hibiscus flower from Hiei, 1000 dollars from Tomato guy, more of that potion from Suzuka, and a bunch of other flower stuff from everyone else. After opening the presents Kurama kissed Botan.  
  
"Ok time to eat" Botan said. There was a bunch fancy food like those snails french people eat and champaign and what not. (Mistake 1)  
  
"Would you like some champaign Hiei" Kurama said (Mistake 2) Hiei looked at the glass. He picked it up and took a small sip. He liked it and drank the whole glass. Kurama asked if he would like another one (Mistake 3) Hiei took another glass and kept drinking and drinking. Soon he became drunk. He tried to walk but just fell. He got up and took out his Katana and killed every one there except Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, Botan and us of course. The survivers stood in the corner ans Hiei walked closer and closer to them. He was right in front of him. He raised his Katana and then... Passed out. Every one let out a sigh.  
  
"WHO WANTS CAKE" Botan screamed  
  
"WE DO" Kelly and Val yelled  
  
"Yeah I go for some cake" Yusuke said  
  
Every one soon had a slice of cake in there hand. Hiei still lied there.  
  
"MMM This is good who made if" Val and Kelly asked  
  
"Me and Hiei" Yusuke said. Every one spit out the cake as soon as they heard Hiei's name. Hiei woke up.  
  
"HEY EVERY ONE HIEI WOKE UP" Yusuke said  
  
"SHUT UP YOU NINGEN" Hiei said Stabbing his Katana through his heart and he droped to the floor.  
  
"Hiei must have a hang over" Botan said whispering  
  
Every one walked slowly to the door and ran away and that was the end of the party.  
  
Botan went to Kurama's house and they had their own little party in his bedroom. But half way through Kelly and Val magically showed up and threw a humongous boomarang at Botan and Kurama (purposly missing Kurama) and then screamed "HENTAI!"  
  
The End  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well that is the end did you like it. It was kind of crazy but you know us!  
  
K: Botan deserved to get hit taking my Kurama and all  
  
V: hehehe Hiei was drunk  
  
H: hn I feel like getting drunk again  
  
Kur: please no Hiei  
  
K: well we got nuttin much to say but please review  
  
V: yes maybe we will make a sequel  
  
Kur: but that is still undecided  
  
H: hn 


	10. The Lost LastChapter

**A/N: Ok Hello everyone… I guess you haven't heard from us… yup… Well about a year afterwards we realized that the last chapter like SUCKED! And I don't mean like was poorly written I mean SUCKED… ok bad idea putting us in.  
**  
You have to excuse us I guess we were high or something.  
  
So if you like have read this since it came out thanks for being so loyal, oh and don't worry if you flamed us no hard feelings since it was positively horrid.  
  
So being oh so responsible here is our new last chapter(brought to you by the new oh so responsible Kelly and Valerie):

* * *

Kuwabara and Kurama walked to the party. They walked in and a loud "SURPRISE" went through the room. Everyone was there and Kurama jumped back.  
"What's this" Kurama said "Happy birthday Kurama" Botan said walking to him "Birthday?"  
"Uh..." (BIG sweat drop) "OH BIRTHDAY that would be today wouldn't it.. uh hehehe... thanks Botan for doing this for me"  
"- Your Welcome"  
They stared at each other for a few minutes then a cough was heard from the back "There be plenty of time for making out later you two" Yusuke said from behind  
  
"Shut up Yusuke!" Botan yelled spinning around facing him, Yusuke just placed a innocent smirk on his face and walked off to some table.  
  
Kurama looked around the room and saw his old friends, and old enemies. He stopped and thought for a while… You know about the whole "invite his enemies to his party thing", but quickly forgot about it when he saw everyone dancing, except for Botan who was in the far corner, standing be her-self. He quickly walked around to the dancing friends/enemies and made his way to Botan.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Kurama asked holding out his hand. She took his hand, smiled, and said 'yes' They walked onto the dance floor, and saw some suspected couples, such as Shizuru and Sakyo, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, and … Miyuki and Sazuka? We'll I guess he doesn't know what's under that dress,  
  
Anyway, Kurama and Botan danced gracefully, as if he was on air. Botan stared deep into his eyes. They both gently leaned in, and kissed each other lightly, and slowly pulled back. They stared into each others eyes once more and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, their little "moment" was interrupted by the laughter that filled the room (How Immature) Kurama and Botan looked up and saw that the not only had the music switched to a rock song (Benadryl, by Hot Hot Heat), but everyone was laughing at Kurama and Botan. They both blushed a deep, deep Kurama hair red, and quickly let go of each other.  
  
"Way to go, tiger" Yusuke said patting Kurama on the back  
  
"Yeah, Kurama, I guess no matter what happens now, you'll have a happy birthday" Kuwabara said, winking.  
  
All the girls were giggling in the back round.  
  
"Dinners ready" Said a girl, who was managing the food. Every one went to their seats, some still giggling.  
  
Botan sat next to Kurama as the lights dimmed. 17 small fires made its way closer to Kurama's table as everyone sang Happy Birthday, some a bit obnoxiously. Soon after the singing stopped, Kurama made a wish and blew out the candles.  
  
Botan laughed happily, " So what did you wish for, Kurama?"  
  
"I'm not telling. If I do it may not come true!" Kurama responded  
  
Everyone groaned, wanting to know his wish. Hiei and Yusuke ran out of the kitchen holding a greenish cake thing ranting on how somebody should try their "cake". After they were done eating cake, the DJ cranked up the volume to some good Alkaline Trio and seeing as everyone was in formal wear it was pretty hard to dance but somehow they pulled it off.  
  
Of coarse slow songs played and Kurama continued to dance with Botan the whole time. But as any normal person Kurama had grown tired of dancing and went to take a breather and as any normal Botan she continued dancing… even if it was by herself. Kurama slowly made his way out on the balcony, which surprisingly was empty. He stood there wishing he was alone with Botan. He never really liked large crowds but he really appreciated all she did for him.  
  
He thought mostly about Botan and how he wanted his wish to come true, though like everyone he lost faith in the wishing upon a candle. Not to long after Botan sure enough came laughing on out standing next to Kurama.  
  
"The stars sure are pretty tonight! I think there shinning specially for you" Botan said looking at Kurama. Kurama stared back at her.  
  
"Thank you, Botan, for doing all of this for me" Kurama said  
  
"Oh well, it just wasn't me, but I guess I speak for all of us when I say 'your welcome'" Botan said smiling  
  
Kurama just smiled back, gazing upon Botan's soft purple eyes. Botan blushed and looked away.  
  
"Umm, how about we head back into party, eh Kurama?" Botan said, walking back to the party. Kurama grabbed her hand and spun her around so Botan was facing him. Their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"I would like to stay out here," Kurama said huskily.  
  
"Oh do you!" Botan giggled. Kurama didn't respond but yet looked deeper into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"I love you, you know." Kurama finally said something.  
  
"Just shut up!" Botan giggled and pressed her lips against his. They were like this for a good couple of minutes.  
  
"I guess I love you too," Botan responded once they needed breath.  
  
They were about to proceed with kissing when they were interrupted by loud crashes coming from the ball room. Soon everything went quiet, then a scream was heard. Jin, Chuu, Rinku, and Touya ran out onto the balcony.  
  
"Ahem that isn't a pretty sight," Touya laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Botan asked.  
  
Jin then took Kurama and Botan by the waist and started flying them down to the ground, all the while explaining what happened, "Well ya see Yusuke thought it funny to spike Hiei's drink, yer friends got a wacky humor!"  
  
Chuu then jumped from the balcony with Rinku on his head and Touya under his right arm, "Yup silly fella killed a bunch of people, dunt worry none only bad people died."(when we say bad people we mean the people you, the reader don't like)  
  
"Yeah everyone's gone to Genkai's temple! IT was wicked cool you should have seen what Hiei did to Kuwabara!" Rinku yelled excitingly.  
  
"So where's Hiei now?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well he passed out right before he was going to chop of Sayko's head!"  
  
" Oh but what about your presents, Kurama?" Botan whined.  
  
Kurama smiled and pulled Botan close to him, "I don't need any of those, I already got what I wished for." Kurama pulled Botan into another fierce kiss.  
  
Rinku made a face and screamed, "EWW! GET A ROOM!"  
  
Everyone laughed and dispersed. Rinku and Chuu went to Genkai's temple to party a little more, Touya and Jin went back to their house, though with much protesting from Jin, and Kurama and Botan went to Kurama's house.  
  
At Kurama's house Kurama and Botan watched a old romance movie that was playing on TV. Kurama would smile and hug Botan closer to him.  
  
Botan giggled and would turn around to kiss him softly on the lips. And that's how they fell asleep.  
  
And that's how they would fall asleep, in each others arm for the rest of time.  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N: well there you go the new and improved ending.  
  
Hoped you liked it and yet again we are sorry for our immature mistake with the last chapter almost a year ago.  
  
Well we are out (we might start another fic soon)  
  
Kelly and Valerie! 


End file.
